


Lovely Karaoke

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers,have an Karaoke night,and love is in the air!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Karaoke

Your POV  
The Avengers(and that includes me)will have an Karaoke night! I wasn´t planning on going but Wanda(my BFF),wanted me to come along,so i decided to go,  
I needed a beautiful dress,so i picked up a Indigo colored dress,and i went down the check the others:  
Y/N:Hey Wanda,you are so gorgeous(She was wearing a red dress,red suits her fine,if you ask me)!  
Wanda:Oh thank you! You look gorgeous as well!  
Pietro:Hey Y/N,looking good!  
Y/N:Th-Thanks Pietro(Okay FINE! I have a HUGE crush on him,but it is impossible to notice)!  
Wanda:Acting nervous around my brother?  
Y/N:SHHH! Don´t say it so loudly!  
Wanda:I forgot that you have a crush on him.  
Y/N:Is it that obvious?  
Wanda:For everyone,except for him.  
Clint:Girls come on!  
Wanda:Let´s go!  
Your POV  
Okay,let me tell you my history:  
My name is(Y/N),i am 17 years old and i never kissed a guy.  
Why?Because of my powers,that are,i can make different kind of explosions,depending on my emotions.  
Anyway,Pietro is 21 years old,so just a 4 years old gap there.  
We arrived at the Karaoke.  
Pietro´s POV  
Okay,today is my chance to tell(Y/N)what i feel,but i need some advices:  
Pietro:Hey Clint.  
Clint:´Sup Pietro?  
Pietro:I need some advices,how do i tell a girl that i like her?  
Clint;Just be yourself,it always worked for me.But tell me,who is the lucky one?  
Pietro:(Y/N).  
Clint:I knew it.  
Pietro:Do you know a nice love song for me to sing for her?  
Clint:Her favorite song is"Your Song"From Elton John,but sing like that movie,Moulin Rouge.  
Pietro:Thanks Fathe-I mean Clint.  
Clint:You´re welcome.  
Pietro:This song is for you,(Y/N),(Y/L/N).  
Your POV  
Pietro sang my FAVE SONG FOR ME!!!!!  
in a question of seconds we were outside:  
Pietro:Wanda told me that you never kissed a guy,mind if i change that?  
Y/N:Not at all!  
Your POV  
And we kissed,for everyone else it was just a night for have some fun.  
But for me and for Pietro,was a special night.  
A Perfect Night.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second work,hope you like it!


End file.
